Chronic granulomata will be produced in the lungs and peritoneal cavities of experimental animals, and the endocytosis of various soluble and particulate tracers will be examined with electron microscopy and cytochemistry. Subsequently, the localization of lysosomal enzymes will be studied in the same experimental tissues and the aim of elucidating the intracellular pathways involved in eyzyme production and transport to pinosomes and phagocomes.